Chocolate For Me
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia sosok yang dingin, pendiam, berlidah tajam dan mematikan. Semua orang takut kepadanya, namun salah satu seorang mahasiswi mampu menaklukan dirinya sebagai Dosen tergalak. Tetapi jangan salah menilai, karena sekejam apapun Naruto ia tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tentunya memiliki nafsu juga terhadap kaum Hawa/"Kapan?"/"..malam ini."/NARUSAKU-EVER/M/ T


Terdapat seorang pria muda diatas ranjang nan lusuh itu. Dimana saat ini sosoknya tengah tidur pulas tanpa busana. Hanya sebagian tubuhnya yang terlindungi oleh selimut.

Dengkurannya tersela. Kini ia menggaruk perut telanjangnya saat merasa gatal, kemudian merubah posisi— dari terlentang menjadi meringkuk. Tak lupa menggunakan selimut karena cuaca dingin di pagi hari ini.

Bibir tipisnya berdecap. Membasahi rongga yang mengering.

 **KRINGG! KRINGG! KRINGG!**

Seruan keras alarm memerintahkan pria itu agar segera membuka mata. Sontak saja, sepasang alis pirang tersebut saling bertaut. Mengerutkan kening karena sangat terganggu dengan suara keras alarm.

"..engghh~"

Pria muda itu mengerang. Enggan bangun.

 **KRINGG! KRINGG! KRI—**

 **Klik.**

Selesai mematikan alarm, kini Naruto bangun dengan malas-malasan. "Hoaammm..." Ia meregangkan tubuh. Tidur selama beberapa jam membuat tulang-tulangnya kaku.

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur, dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi.

Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan pria itu tak kan bangun sepagi ini. Jarang sekali ia libur hingga tak mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup, jadi sewaktu libur ia memilih mengurung diri di dalam rumah.

Sayang sekali ini bukan hari libur melainkan besok.

Naruto mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil. Mengusap-usapkan rambut pada bulu-bulu lembut handuk. Setelah cukup kering, ia menggantung handuk tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Semisal sandaran bangku.

Jemari miliknya mengacak rambut bagian belakang. Sekali lagi mengeringkan rambut, kemudian ia memilih beberapa baju yang cocok untuk hari ini.

Harus selalu menampilkan kesempurnaan dalam diri, karena beginilah cara hidup seorang pria terpejalar. Penampilan yang paling utama.

Tak lupa Naruto menyemprotkan parfume usai mengenakan kemeja, baru lah ia merapikan ulang tataan lengan kemeja yang dikekanan. Mengancing benik diujung tangan.

Saat ke dapur bergegas Naruto membuka pintu kulkas. Memeriksa lemari pendingin dan membuat senyumnya terkembang ketika mendapati susu murni disana serta beberapa makanan yang tinggal dipanasi untuk sarapan.

Perlu dimasak dengan tambahan sedikit gula untuk menikmati susu tersebut.

Naruto menyediakan panci untuk memanaskan susu. Bekerja seorang diri di dapur karena ia lebih suka makan di rumah. Tak begitu menyukai keramaian, jadi tak heran bila sikapnya santai dan tenang.

Meski dingin saat di luar, seorang Naruto Namikaze tetaplah menjadi pujaan hati bagi setiap wanita. Mereka semua adalah murid didiknya di kampus.

Tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap galak seperti apa lagi. Toh, mereka tetap mengagumi dirinya, terlebih sudah menobatkan dirinya menjadi Dosen tertampan di jagad raya ini.

Begitulah penilaian mereka.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyalin susu yang sudah panas full ke dalam gelas, dan itu ia lakukan dengan kewalahan. "Panash.." Gerutunya— terhadap diri sendiri. Sadar seketika bahwa tugas seorang wanita memang sangat merepotkan.

Selalu ada pekerjaan yang menantikan mereka saat pulang ke rumah.

Entah itu kasih sayang atau pekerjaan rumah.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO_**

Pairing : Always NaruSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Chocolate For** **Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

"Selesai!" Ino Yamanaka bersorak riang setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan. "..kyaaa~" Ia memekik girang sembari memeluk hasil dari kerja kerasnya.

Mengingat ini hari Valentine, maka setiap wanita telah menyiapkan sebatang coklat yang dispesialkan untuk sang kekasih. Tak hanya untuk kekasih, coklat tersebut bisa diberikan kepada gebetan atau lebih tepatnya orang terdekat yang disayang.

Seperti Ino. Meski tak memiliki kekasih namun ada seseorang yang ia sayangi layaknya kekasih. Hari ini ia akan menyerahkan coklat buatan sendiri untuk orang tersebut, dan harus sesegera mungkin sebelum keduluan oleh yang lain.

" _Forehead_ , mana coklatmu?"

Sakura mendekap tas miliknya. "U-untuk apa kau ingin tahu!?" Ia melotot karena memelitkan coklat untuk diperlihatkan kepada Ino. Ini rahasianya sendiri.

Ino mendengus keras. "Hee, tentu saja aku harus tau.. bukan 'kah tidak adil kau sudah melihat coklatku tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat coklatmu. Berikan tasmu!" Ia memaksa. Menarik-narik tas dari dekapan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Itu salahmu.. kau sendiri yang memperlihatkan coklat itu tanpa aku minta." Sakura mempertahankan tas miliknya. Berpikir akan terjadi hal buruk bila tasnya sampai jatuh ke tangan Ino.

"Jidat sialan! Kupikir kau tak keberatan memperlihakan coklatmu, makanya aku dengan santai menulis surat itu di depan matamu." Ino memicing. Sakura telah menipunya.

Mahasiswi merah muda itu menggembungkan pipi. .."dasar _Babi_ bodoh!" Makinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu Ino akan meminta balasan, jika tahu tak kan sudi ia melihat coklat yang dibuat sendiri oleh sang sahabat.

Ino menggerutu kerena kesal yang bertimbun. "Curang!" Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu kecil Sakura. Membalas perbuatan curangnya dengan wajah yang bertekuk masam.

Sakura masih menggembungkan pipi sembari menghiraukan gangguan dari Ino. Biarkan sahabat pirangnya itu larut dalam rasa kesal. Toh, ini bukan kesalahan dirinya melainkan salah Ino sendiri.

Akibat suka pamer, akhirnya terkena batunya sendiri.

 **Tapp tapp...**

Telinga tersebut berdiri tegak kala mendengar derap langkah dari lorong koridor. Gadis berkacamata merah itu bergegas beranjak untuk mengintip dari jendela, dan seketika membuat wajah meronanya berseri begitu melihat seseorang tengah melangkah ke arah kelas mereka.

"Kyaaaa... Naruto - _Sensei_ datang!" Karin berseru lantang.

Seisi kelas langsung heboh. Para wanita bersorak ketika mendengar kabar baik mengenai kedatangan Dosen tampan mereka.

Ino melupakan tudingan terhadap Sakura. Buru-buru ia kembali di meja sendiri lalu duduk dengan anggun. "Dasar pelit." Namun sebelum melepaskan Sakura ia sempat mengatainya.

Kini gilirang Sakura yang mendengus. "..terserah." Ia membuang wajah tanda acuh. Ino selalu ingin tahu yang ada pada dirinya. Menyebalkan.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas yang mendadak hening. Ia menyerngit heran melihat semuanya duduk dengan tenang di meja masing-masing.

 _"Perasaanku tadi riuh."_

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. "Selamat pagi semua.." Ia menyapa seisi kelas, dan disahut dengan riang oleh mereka semua. Seperti biasa. Ia selalu berwajah datar serta nada tak berlogat.

Beginilah cara seorang Naruto Namikaze bersikap.

Naruto meletakan tas miliknya di atas meja. Ketika mengeluarkan buku seruan dari seseorang menghentikan niatnya. Kontan saja ia mengarahkan tatapan ke depan sana.

"Ada apa?"

Shion menundukan kepala karena malu yang berlebih. "Eemmm.." Badannya bergerak gelisah, membuat Naruto semakin dilanda oleh rasa heran. "..sebelum memulai, boleh 'kah aku minta sesuatu?" Saat ini kedua tangannya sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh.

"Katakan." Nada dinginnya masih setia menemani.

"Selamat." Shion memperlihatkan tangannya yang tadi bersembunyi. "..hari Valentine, Naruto - _Sensei_." Naruto terkesiap melihat sebatang coklat berbungkus rapi diserahkan oleh Shion.

Pria muda itu sadar lalu segera menghampiri tempat Shion berdiri. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum samar.

Biarpun samar tapi senyum itu sudah seperti gula. Sangat manis sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya mendadak akan terserang penyakit gula darah, kecuali pria dan kalaupun pria itu normal.

Kontan saja para wanita langsung berdiri, lalu dengan bersamaan mengucapkan atas perayaan hari kasih sayang ini kepada Dosen kesayangan.

 **Selamat hari valentine Naruto -** _ **Sensei**_ **...**

Belasan coklat— atau bahkan puluhan. Semua tersodor di depan Naruto, dan hanya menyisakan Sakura yang kini terperangah menyaksikan kekompakan mereka. Ia terlambat, dan itu membuatnya gagal memberi coklat sebelum mereka.

Memuakan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala. Perlakuan manis mereka membuatnya tersipu malu. Ia pikir karena menjadi pengajar yang pemarah dan dingin akan menimbulkan kebencian dalam diri mereka— para wanita.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa perkiraan itu salah besar. Justru mereka semakin mengagumi dirinya layaknya idola.

Naruto tertawa pelan hingga menyipitkan kedua mata. "..terimakasih." Sedingin dan segalak apapun dirinya, jika diperlakukan sangat istimewa tetap meluluhkan kekerasan dalam hati. Kali ini ia kalah dengan sikap manis mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku rasa belum saatnya." Ia menyimpan kembali coklat di tangan ke dalam tas. Mengurungkan niat untuk menyerahkan coklat tersebut setelah keduluan.

Masih ada banyak waktu, jadi tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Sakura juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto, jadi ia butuh waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang sepi.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu mengenai ini.

 **x X x**

 **Srakk!**

Lembaran yang sudah kesekian kali Naruto teliti. Ia buka setiap lembarannya secara kasar lantaran kesal melihat hasil kerja yang tak memuaskan. Lagi-lagi kegagalan.

 **Srakk!**

Terulang lagi cara membuka kasar, sampai membuat Kiba menelan ludah dengan berat. Kini ia sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima setiap makian kasar yang tertuai dari bibir merah sang Dosen.

Naruto menutup semua lembaran tersebut. "Apa-apaan ini!?" Ia lemparkan susunan skripsi milik Kiba dengan tidak elitnya. Membuangnya tepat di depan wajah Kiba yang memucat.

Kiba memunduk takut. Sudah pasti bukan. "M-maaf, _Sensei_.." Akan mendapat kemurkaan.

"Berulang kali kutakan susun skripsimu dengan baik, kalau belum layak sebaiknya kau bakar saja sampah-sampah tak berguna itu!" Mulut pedas Naruto mulai bermain, dan ini masih belum seberapa.

Selalu ada yang membuat si pirang kesal bukan kepalang.

"Ambil dan buang di tempat sampah." Naruto mengecam tajam. Hanya mengancam dengan nada serta tatapan membunuh ia mampu membuat tubuh Kiba bergetar.

Setiap perjuangan butuh pengorbanan. Kiba tak pantas disebut berjuang selama perjuangannya belum ada pengorbanan. Memang sudah bebrapa kali, namun itu masih belum cukup untuk mengajarinya menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Kiba beranjak— mematuhi perintah Naruto. "..kesalahanmu masih fatal seperti kemarin, selanjutnya cobalah menjadi lebih baik." Nadanya melunak. Ia rasa sudah kucup marahnya setelah melihat wajah pucat Kiba.

Badan pemuda bertato itu gemetaran karena takut. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tak menggunakan kekerasan, hanya ketegasan dan itu sudah membuat nyali mereka ciut.

Payah.

Bukan cuma Kiba, ada seorang mahasiswa yang juga sempat mendapat amukan Naruto tadi. Kiba orang kedua setelah Rock Lee. Mereka berdua sama teledornya, dan sangat membuang waktu melayani orang seperti mereka.

Naruto tak selalu ada waktu luang, jadi ia harus sepandai mungkin menggunakan waktu agar tak terbuang sia-sia. Kemarahannya pasti selalu ada sebab.

Kiba membungkuk sengan sangat sopan. "P-permisi _Sensei_." Pamitnya kemudian bergegas melarikan diri sesudah mendapat sahutan dingin.

Berada dalam ruangan Naruto seperti berada di Neraka. Panas dan mencengkam.

Sakura tersentak saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu, dan membuatnya sadar seketika bahwa orang itu bukanlah Naruto yang ingin ia temui. Bergegas ia menyembunyikan diri agar tak terlihat.

Kiba berlari dengan tergesa, seakan trauma dengan ruangan Naruto. Harusnya tadi ia teliti lagi agar menemukan kesalahan dalam susunan skripsi.

Perlu di ketahui. Seorang Naruto Namikaze sangat membenci kelalaian, jadi tak heran bila dia akan mengamuk karena kurang telitinya mahasiswa atau mahasiswi dalam mengoreksi pelajaran.

Mereka semua tahu itu, namun sebagai manusia tentu saja mereka tak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Naruto Dosen terbaik yang pernah ada, hanya saja dia kelewat tegas dalam mengajarkan murid didik. Tak pernah ada Dosen seperti Naruto yang mudah untuk di temui saat ingin menyerahkan tugas kuliah.

Dia bukan sembarang Dosen.

Kembali menghela nafas, lantas Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin keluar untuk mencari suasana segar di luar. Sudah cukup ruangan ini mengurungnya selama puluhan menit.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. "Hm?" Ia menyerngit heran. Sadar bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi masa bodoh dengan keadaan, ia memilih kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Sakura melongokan kepala. Memeriksa orang yang baru keluar lagi, dan ternyata dia benar-benar sang Dosen. Ia tersenyum riang.

"Naruto - _Sensei_.." Sakura memunculkan diri dari balik pintu. Tepat setelah Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah dari rpintu ruangan.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, sementara Sakura melangkah ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya kepada perempuan berparas manis itu.

Sakura menggapai tangan Naruto. "..ikut aku." Kemudian menariknya. Membawanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Kemana?" Naruto bertanya disela mengikuti tarikan Sakura. Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu yang Sakura inginkan.

Langkah Sakura semakin cepat. Seperti memburu waktu padahal mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan. "Ikut saja." Naruto terheran-heran, dan pada akhirnya ia benar-benar pasrah mengikuti ajakan Sakura.

Tempat yang sepi di kampus ini adalah atap gedung. Sakura membawa Naruto ke puncak tertinggi, dan saat berada diatas angin kencang menyapa mereka.

Sejuk dan menyenangkan. Rasanya bebas.

Naruto mendekati Sakura. Menyusulnya yang sedang berdiri ditepian pagar pembatas— tengah menikmati suasana.

"..aku masih sibuk." Naruto memecah keheningan. Begitu tiba disini Sakura tak langsung menjelaskan niat utamanya, justru malah menikmati hembusan angin.

Masih ada banyak pekerjan yang harus Naruto selesaikan untuk kelas berikutnya. Masalah Sakura bisa diselesaikan nanti atau bahkan di lain waktu.

Toh, sudah dijelaskan bahwa waktu mereka masih banyak.

Sakura menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Naruto. Dengan berani menatap mata tajam tersebut. "Aku ucapkan selamat hari valentine." Naruto terkesiap melihat benda yang disodorkan olehnya. "..ini untukmu, _Sensei_." Ia tersenyum.

Naruto menerima coklat batangan tersebut. Sakura membungkusnya dengan rapi, dan ada motif kodok pada bungkus kuning tersebut. Terlihat manis.

"..terimakasih." Naruto balas tersenyum.

Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit. Ia menyenggol lengan kokoh Naruto. "Mana coklat untukku?" Biarkan dirinya menagih pembalasan yang manis setelah bersusah payah membuatkan coklat khusus itu untuk sang Dosen pirang.

"Hee.. kau mau juga?"

Terdengar dengusan keras. "Harusnya _Sensei_ tidak perlu lagi bertanya.. langsung saja memberikan kembalian coklat kepadaku." Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Menampakan sikap menggemaskan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kau mau coklat dariku?" Sakura mengangguk antusias dengan penuh harapan. Sepertinya Naruto lupa dengan hari kasih sayang ini. "..itu tidak mudah tahu."

Sakura menganga. " _S-sensei_ curang..." Protesnya. Begitu bodoh ia memberikan coklat secara cuma-cuma sementara Naruto baru mau memberikan balik dengan persyaratan.

"Lakukanlah satu syarat ini." Naruto menarik pinggang kecil Sakura. Menubrukan tubuh mungil tersebut padanya, seketika memberi dampak dalam diri saat mendapat hantaman lembut dari sepasang benda kenyal terhadap dadanya. "..dan kau akan mendapatkan satu coklat spesial dariku."

Tubuh Sakura meremang. Bisikan Naruto membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia kesulitan bernafas karena keadaan mereka sekarang. Naruto membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura. "Menjadi model untuk gambaranku." Ketahuilah. Ia sangat hobi membuat gambar, dan kali ini akan ia ciptakan sebuah karya seni yang luar biasa.

Entah kenapa ide itu baru terfikirkan sekarang. Naruto merutuk kesal.

Sakura tersenyum riang. "Mudah saja.. asal _Sensei_ bersungguh-sungguh memberikan coklat spesial itu kepadaku." Naruto berdesis geram. Melihat senyum Sakura menciptakan setumpuk pikiran kotor dalam kepala.

Serasa ingin melahap wanita merah muda di depan matanya detik ini juga.

Naruto mengusap dagu mungil Sakura. "Ini coklat ternikmat yang pernah ada tapi jarang didapatkan oleh wanita lain. Kau salah satu wanita beruntung itu."

Tampaknya coklat yang dimaksud benar-benar istimewa. Sakura tak sabar untuk menikmati coklat yang kata Naruto paling terlezat.

"Kapan?" Sakura bertanya.

"..malam ini." Dan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan seringai nista yang melekat di wajah tampan.

Sakura setuju walau merinding ngeri melihat gelagat aneh Naruto. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.. semua pasti baik-baik saja.

 **x X x**

Melihat Naruto datang, Sara bergegas menghampirinya bersama senyum cerah. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia mendekati Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Naruto - _Sensei_." Sara menyapa sang dosen.

Naruto urung membuka pintu mobil. "Ada apa?" Ia menatap heran kepada Sara. Pasti ada sesuatu, entah itu karena mengejar nilai yang bagus atau mungkin pernyataan cinta tanpa imbalan.

..yang paling sering pernyataan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan benar saja.

Naruto terkesiap mendapat pernyataan cinta lagi. Seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tampaknya kali ini ia tak hanya harus tegas, tetapi juga mematikan. Mereka membuatnya tak punya pilihan.

Sara meraih tangan lebar Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. Ia lakukan di depan mata semua orang tanpa malu, bahkan ia bangga. "..jadikan aku kekasihmu, _Sensei_."

"Tunggu." Langkah Sakura tertahan ketika Ino membentang tangan. "Pernyataan cinta lagi." Ino menyipitkan mata. Menatap Naruto dan Sara di tengah parkiran.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Kesal karena lagi-lagi melihat adegan memuakan. Ia tak suka melihat mereka sangat bernafsu ingin memiliki Naruto, sementara ada dirinya disini yang selalu sabar.

"Aku muak dengan ini." Sakura mengecam keadaan mereka. Tak ia sangka ternyata Sara diam-diam menghanyutkan. Selama ini yang mereka tahu Sara wanita pendiam, tapi nyatanya dugaan itu salah besar.

Dia bahkan dengan berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Dosen dihadapan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

Tidak tahu malu.

"Kau disini untuk apa?" Sara tersentak mendapat pertanyaan datar tersebut. "..kuliah atau mencari Suami?" Naruto mulai menuai kata-kata pedas sebagai senjata yang paling mematikan.

Sudah cukup selama ini pria itu menolak singkat dengan kalimat pendek— _tidak_ , dan semua kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Ia lelah menghadapi situasi ini bila terlalu lama, secara baru genap dua bulan ia mengajar di kampus ini dan sudah berkali-kali diajak berpacaran dengan mahasiswi.

Selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

"K-kuliah." Sara menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Pantas ia mengutuk diri sendiri, padahal tahu sifat sang Dosen namun ia nekat menyatakan perasaan.

Naruto menarik daun telinga Sara, dan baru kali ia ini bermain tangan. Ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran agar mereka yang melihat turut kapok.

"Aduhh.. duhh.." Sara berjinjit.

"Jangan mengambing hitam kan ilmu pelajaran sebagai alasan.. kalau ingin menikah sebaiknya kau tidak menuntut ilmu dan fokus pada satu tujuan."

Omelan pedas Naruto mengalun bak ujung pedang yang menusuk jantung. Sara sampai meneteskan air mata mendengarnya. Toh, ini juga kesalahan darinya sendiri.

Sara tak menyalahkan Naruto, malah menyalahkan diri. Ia bersalah dalam hal ini sementara sebagai yang lebih tua Naruto hanya membantunya kembali ke jalan yang harusnya di tempuh.

"A..a-ampun _Sensei_." Cicit gadis merah itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menghentikan jeweran terhadap telinga Sara. "Pulang." Ia bersidekap.

Sara segera mengambil langkah cepat. Meninggalkan si pirang galak dengan wajah bersemu padam. Ia mendapat penolakan di depan banyak orang, dan jeweran sebagai tambahan.

Bukan karena jeweran keras, namun rasa malu tak terbendung yang mbuat Sara tidak tahan dan serasa ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

Pintu mobil sedan tersebut telah terbuka, tetapi sebelum masuk Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah Sakura. "Jangan lupa janjimu padaku." Kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

Sakura gegalapan, terlebih lagi saat mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Ino. Untunglah hanya Ino dan dirinya yang mendengar peringatan Naruto.

"Janji apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto - _Sensei_!?"

Ino menuding Sakura tanpa babibu lagi, dan itu membuat kepala Sakura pusing seketika.

 **x X x**

Harusnya Sakura menyadari sejak awal melalui seringai aneh Naruto. Akibatnya sekarang ia jadi terjebak dalam situasi darurat. Inilah akibat karena tidak menuruti kata hati.

Wajah Naruto berkerut. "Cepat buka."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut bercampur malu. "B-baujuku?"

Naruto menggangguk. "..serta rokmu." Matanya menatap liar ke arah Sakura, dimana saat ini dia hanya mengenakan rok pensil dengan atasan baju putih serta rompi merah yang menjadi lapisan.

Sederhana memang namun sangat menggoda untuk menelanjanginya.

Lelaki pirang itu mengambil tempat duduk ditepi ranjang. Menghadap ke arah Sakura dengan tangan menggenggam pensil dan buku bersampul, yang di dalamnya terdapat lembaran kertas kosong.

..sisa dari hasil gambarannya selama ini.

Kali ini Naruto akan menciptakan gambaran yang baru, dan tak kan ia publikasikan ke media karena ini sangat berharga. Cukup menyimpan untuk diri sendiri, sementara mereka sudah menerima gambaran menakjubkan lainnya.

Rok hitam kecoklatan tersebut merosot jatuh dan berakhir di mata kaki Sakura. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalam dengan warna yang sama. Merah cerah. Ia menelan ludah dengan berat.

"..sekarang duduklah." Perintah si pirang.

Sakura bergerak dengan kaku. Ia malu sekali sekarang. Permintaan Naruto sungguh aneh.. ingin melukis tubuhnya tanpa pelindung yang layak.

"Tch." Terdengar decakan tak senang. Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. "..naikan kedua kakimu di sofa lalu berpose dengan menumpukan dagu dipunggung tanganmu." Naruto menjelaskan secara detail, dan Sakura dapat membayangkannya.

Posisi Sakura berganti. "Emm.. begini?" Ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malu. Mencoba membiasakan diri agar tak mengecewakan Naruto.

Ia harus terbiasa dengan semua ini, walau sulit mengingat baru pertama kali tampil setengah polos di bawah paparan cahaya lampu serta berpose binal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sempat tertegun, namun Naruto cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri. Ingatlah, ini baru dimulai. "Tumpukan tangan kananmu diatas pinggang." Sakura melakukan perintah darinya tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Dengan posisi Sakura saat ini berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat Naruto. Selain indah tubuh molek itu juga putih, bersih dan mulus. Ia suka melihat kulit bening Sakura.

"Tatap ke arahku." Lagi-lagi Sakura patuhi. "..tatap dengan pandangant teduhmu."

Sakura menuruti semua yang Naruto katakan. Termasuk berpose layaknya wanita binal. Ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan keadaan saat ini, dimana dirinya tampil dengan tubuh setengah telanjang di depan mata Dosen di kampus— tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

"Tersenyumlah.. tapi sedikit saja."

Bibir ranum itu terangkat ke atas, namun tipis dan hanya satu bagian sudut. Sungguh— seperti tantangan, membuat laki-laki pendiam itu terpaku di tempat.

Mengabaikan semua pemikiran kotor itu, kini Naruto mempersiapkan halaman kosong di buku gambar. Ia mulai membuat sketsa. Memulainya dari bentuk tangan lalu membuat lekukan indah— sebagaimana bentuk tubuh Sakura.

Berulang kali Naruto mencoret dengan lembut setiap garis dalam bentuk tubuh Sakura. Mengerjakannya secara teliti agar menuai hasil yang memuaskan.

Ini akan menjadi karya luar bias yang pernah Naruto Namikaze ciptakan. Seperti saat _Jack_ melukis _Ross_ dalam film _Titanic_.

Sakura terpaku. Mengamati dengan lekat wajah tampan Naruto. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta kepada sang Dosen, karena selain tampan dia juga orang yang disiplin dan tegas.

Wanita manapun menyukai sosok pria tegas— apalagi tampan.

"Naruto - _Sensei_."

"Hm?" Naruto terlihat fokus pada gambaran sehingga saat merespons panggilan Sakura hanya menggunakan deheman khas, tanda sedang sibuk.

"..aku mencintaimu, _Sensei_."

Pria itu tersentak. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

Kembali amatan Naruto terfokus pada Sakura, dan ketika menatap bagian atas atensinya tertahan detik itu juga. Kontak mereka bertemu.

 _Emerald_ tersebut menatap lembut mata Naruto. Mengungkapkan perasaan melalui pandangan dan itu benar-benar berhasil menyentuh hati Naruto.

Mata yang indah apalagi tatapan dengan penuh cinta.

Mereka hanyut dalam pandangan masing-masing. Saling berbagi perasaan melalui tatapan mata, yang membuat Naruto terhenti dalam niat utamanya.

Buku gambar itu terbengkalai. Empunya fokus pada satu arah, hingga melupakan yang ingin dilakukan. Terlalu _sayang_ mengabaikan perempuan berparas manis itu.

Naruto mendesah. Ia mengaku kalah. "Baiklah.. sudah selesai." Ia beranjak dan menghampiri Sakura. Meninggalkan tempat serta pekerjaan demi si Nona pingky.

Sakura mengubah posisi. Kini duduk dihadapan Naruto. "Are, cepat sekali?" Mungkin baru dua menit memulai, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto bilang sudah selesai. Tak mungkin secepat itu.

"Aku tak bisa fokus." Naruto menangkup pipi Sakura. "..mau coklat?" _Emerald_ indah itu langsung berbinar. Tanda sangat menginginkan coklat darinya. "Penuhi keinginanku."

Permintaan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus heran. "T-tapi, bukan 'kah aku sudah menjadi model untuk gambaran _Sensei_!?" Ia pikir Naruto mulai tidak adil lagi.

Dosen pirang itu menghela nafas lagi. "Aku gagal, jadi ganti saja persyaratannya." Kini ia mendekap tubuh Sakura. Tak menyisakan jarak antara mereka.

Pikiran jahat itu selalu tertuju kepada Sakura. Ingin medekapnya dengan erat, menindih tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang, membuat bibir ranum itu meloloskan desahan serta lenguhan.

Naruto sangat ingin mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya dalam seruan manja. Selalu ingin melakukan perbuatan kotor meski saat sedang di kampus sekali pun. Selama ini ia hanya menahan diri agar tak menyerang Sakura, dan beruntung pertahannya masih kokoh walau kerap goyah.

Naruto selalu bisa mengendalikan diri. Menyembunyikan sifat jahat yang sesungguhnya di depan mereka semua.

Jangan pikir dirinya semulia itu.

Ia adalah seorang penjahat kelamin kelas kakap.

"C-curang." Sakura tergagap karena rasa malu. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Salahkan saja hati yang memaksa pasrah.

Naruto menggerayangi punggung Sakura. Mengusapnya sesaat sebelum benar-benar membuka pengait bra. "..siapa suruh menggodaku." Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

Mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa waktu.

Sakura sampai menjijitkan kaki karena ketagihan dengan bibir Naruto. Ia sangat bernafsu menyerang danging kenyal tersebut. Menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam serta dada yang bergerumuh.

Naruto menggeram. Jangan salahkan dirinya apabila Sakura bangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan telanjang.

Salahkan saja birahi yang meliputi diri.

Sakura mengerang. Pijatan lembut terhadap dada kiri membuat tubuhnya merespons. Ia bergetar karena sentuhan dari telapak lebar tersebut, dan semakin melepas kendalinya saat jari tangan Naruto menarik-narik puting dadanya.

Dengan sigap Naruto menompang tubuh lemah Sakura. Bergerak cepat membopongnya ketika lutut perempuan itu tak lagi mampu menyanggah tubuh.

"Aku suka dengan payudaramu." Bisikan Naruto mengalun setelah menindih Sakura di bawah. Ia mengecupi daun telinga Sakura, dan terkadang menjilatinya untuk menambah rangsangan.

Kini wajah Sakura terlihat sangat merah. "M-mesum." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "..berikan coklatku, _Sensei_." Ia rasa ini sudah selesai, tapi ternyata salah menduga saat mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"..kita baru memulai permainan ini, jadi bersabarlah."

Sakura terpaku. Menatap wajah mesum Naruto dengan matanya yang bulat dan lebar.

"Permainan..." Bersyukur hanya wanita merah muda itu sendiri yang tahu dengan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. "..lagi." Dosen mereka mesum tingkat akut. Atau lebih dari mesum.

Naruto menjatuhkan kepala di dada telanjang Sakura. "Kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba." Ia mengeluh kepadanya. "..hingga aku tak punya kesempatan untuk memberimu coklat." Terasa hangat dan nyaman begitu ia mendekap erat tubuh Sakura yang hanya menyisakan celana dalam.

Jemari lentik Sakura tersemat dalam helaian lembut Naruto. "Aku tidak tega membangunkan saat melihat tidur _Sensei_ nyenyak sekali." Ia enggan membangunkan Naruto. Berpikir lelaki itu pasti lelah.

Terdengar dengusan keras. Naruto sedang kesal.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih malu dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, dimana dirinya tampil di depan mata Naruto tanpa pelindung. Jelas sekali memamerkan payudara yang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar.

"..harusnya kau tahu hari biasa dan hari istimewa." Naruto mengatupkan kedua mata. Menikmati belaian penuh cinta terhadap rambut pendeknya. "Tch, bagaimana aku bisa lupa menyalakan alarm untuk bangun jam enam pagi." Ia sangat menyesal untuk itu.

" _Sensei_ bisa memberikannya sekarang." Padahal mereka tinggal satu atap, entah kenapa sangat sulit memberikan coklat sebagai tanda mencintai. Seharian ini mereka tak punya waktu luang untuk bersama, belum lagi Naruto yang selalu sibuk di kampus.

Di hari kasih sayang ini waktu Naruto memang padat. Setelah pulang duluan Sakura diharuskan untuk menunggu seorang diri di rumah, karena mendapat kabar adanya tugas tambahan yang harus diselesaikan hingga Naruto pulang saat senja.

Benar-benar sibuk.

Naruto menggeliat sembari menyerngitkan kening. "..setidaknya serahkan dulu tubuhmu padaku." Sakura harus membayar atas kelalaian ini. Dia salah karena tak membangunkannya waktu pagi-pagi sekali.

Sebagai pasangan baru tentu saja Sakura masih malu-malu. "Ini tidak adil.. _Sensei_ curang kepadaku." Ia menggembungkan pipi. Tampaknya sulit sekali mencairkan kekerasan hati Naruto.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Naruto mengangkat kepala. Menatap lekat paras manis Sakura. "..seperti aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Ia lalu mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto. Menahan pria itu agar tak pergi dan tetap menyatukan kening mereka seperti ini. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku." Ia mengecup singkat ujung hidung sang Suami.

Mereka adalah sepasang Suami dan Istri. Cinta sejati sejak masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, dimana saat itu Naruto harus pergi keluar negeri untuk menuntut ilmu lebih dalam selama delapan tahun lalu kembali dengan cinta yang masih utuh.

Seperti janji mereka sebelum berpisah. Akan saling mencintai, selalu setia dan menjaga hati agar tidak ke lain orang.

Naruto kembali dengan gelar Sarjana 2. Menjadi seorang pengajar yang ditugaskan di kampung halaman sendiri. Di tempat gadis manis yang ia cintai menunggu dirinya kembali.

Sakura menerima coklat pemberian Naruto dengan riang. "..terimakasih." Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar. Sangat bahagia menjalani kehidupan baru bersama orang yang dicintai.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan manja. Tentunya masih dalam keadaan menimpa sang Istri. "Itu tidak gratis." Sakura tercenung. Selalu saja menagih jatah. "..aku menginginkan tubuhmu lagi. Sekarang." Ia belum puas.

Memang di luarnya terlihat dingin dan pemarah, namun siapa yang tahu bahwa seorang Naruto Namikaze sama saja dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Hanya Sakura yang tahu riwayat hidup Naruto.

Manja dan mesum.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Telat? Gpp, yg penting ada fanfic untuk hari valantine :"D 😂


End file.
